


Insect

by firebirdschild



Category: Justice League of America (Comics), Wonder Woman (Comics)
Genre: Biting my tongue so hard it bleeds, Community: 31_days, Gen, Justice League (New 52), Rampant Chavinism, Sometimes the truth is the best revenge, Wonder Woman (Modern Age), You're an insect little man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 19:37:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firebirdschild/pseuds/firebirdschild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Diana's not quite as sweet as she appears to be.  Usually it's Barry that brings that side of her out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insect

Please tell me where this island of men is

Someone sat down gracelessly in the chair next to her. “Soooo, you’re from a lost island where there are no men, right?”

Diana looked at Barry out of the corner of her eye and tried to suppress a sigh. _That man. I still can’t decide whether he’s TRYING to be inflammatory or is just too stupid to be any more tactful than this._

“Themyscira is the ancestral home of my people, gifted to us by safeguarded by the gods themselves.” Barry continued watching her expectantly so she turned and faced him head-on. “And yes, there are no men on the island.”

“None? Not a one?” He asked insistently.

“That is correct,” Diana replied, returning the majority of her attention the the data pad in front of her in the hopes that it might put an end to this painful conversation. 

“So how does one _get_ to Themyscira,” Barry asked.

Mouth open, Diana was about to lose her patience with her teammate, about to tell him _exactly_ how to get there, knowing full well that the journey would kill him, only to be saved by Hal’s arrival.

“He bugging you again?” Hal nodded a head toward to the seat on her other side, asking with the gesture if she’d mind if he sat there.   
“Bug is a relative thing, Mr. Jordan.” Diana said, a small, serene smile sliding across her lips as she thought of the many ways in which telling her teammate the truth could squash him. _Just like the little insect he is._


End file.
